


like spinning plates

by growlery



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero's making macarons. Something <i>must</i> be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like spinning plates

**Author's Note:**

> clearing out my WIP folder and found this, which was supposed to be part of a whole long platonic soulbond relationship study thing thing. it isn't going to get bigger, though, so I'm posting it as is. disclaimer: I know nothing about baking or macarons, but they look weird as hell why would anyone make and/or eat them. title's from the song by radiohead.

“Morning,” Beatrice yawns. She stumbles blearily into a cupboard, shakes her head to wake herself up, and then freezes. 

“You’re stress baking,” she says, and Hero says, “No I’m not,” and Beatrice just points to the stacks and stacks of macarons. 

From where she is removing yet another tray from the oven, Hero huffs. “I am just,” she says, “making stuff for Ophelia’s bake sale.”

Beatrice comes up behind her, leaving Hero enough time to move away, before she hooks her chin over her shoulder and says, “Macarons.”

“I’m diversifying,” Hero says, and she sounds cheerful, and she’s even sort of smiling, a pinched thing that doesn’t even slightly touch her eyes. 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Beatrice says, “but, you know. I’m here and all that.”

Hero leans back against her, shoulders slumping for just a second. “I know,” she says, “I know.”


End file.
